


The Gaze

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, j/c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much can be conveyed with merely a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a decade ago for an old challenge: use only 100 words to accurately express the relationship between Kathryn and Chakotay. This was my interpretation. It was also my only Star Trek Voyager piece to date. Short, but sweet. Enjoy!

Blue eyes gazed into brown.  
Countless unsaid words passed between the windows of the captain and commander’s souls.  
A touch, fleeting, of her hand on his arm.  
Barely a caress.  
Their eyes did all the caressing their hands could not.  
A brief moment, stored away greedily in his heart of hearts to be cherished during the seemingly endless nights.  
The smile he gave in return reserved for her and her alone.  
How she adored that smile, those dimples, but most of all the man himself.  
She dreamed of him.  
He dreamed of her.  
Each dream spoken in a single gaze.


End file.
